


Stuck in the Middle

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shota is a good boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the Middle

Yasui POV

"God, Kenchan, you're cute" Hikaru purred into my ear, wrapping his arms around me from behind.  
Its been six hours or so since we started this months shokura rehearsels.  
Everyone is eager to get it over with, it being a warm day and all.  
I took a sip from my water bottle, turning around to look up at Hikaru, "Hmm?"

"It's just-" Hikaru started to explain, for some reason seemingly flustered. Or was that just the warmth?   
"It's nothing, ehehe" He smiled sheepishly, and I didnt think much of it.  
I've been called cute more than once, after all.

In the corner of the dance room Juri and Jesse were still fooling around with some of the props, the rest had left as soon as they were allowed to.  
"Shouldn't we go too?" I asked, getting ready to get changed out of my pratice clothes.   
I left the room, soon followed by the younger juniors and I was ready to lock the door, until Shota came running back.  
"Wait!" He yelled, "I forgot my phone" he explained with a silly expression on his face.

I waited for Shota to pick his phone and return, Hikaru waiting for his groupmate with me.  
When it took him longer than 10 minutes we became curious what took him so long and decided to have a peek inside.  
"I cant find it anywhere" Shota pouted slightly as he continued looking around the room.  
I decided I might just as well help and began looking through the props Juri had scattered on the floor.

"Do you remember when you last had it?" I asked him.   
Shota shaked his head and we sighed. That means it could be anywhere. . .  
Hikaru approached him, and started feeling his pockets.  
"Knowing you it wouldnt suprise me to find it on you, you know"

I looked at them slightly amused, when shota suddenly made a sharp noise.  
"Not there!" He yelped, bouncing back, his back now against the wall  
Hikaru chuckled satisfied, before looking at me with a grin.  
"Maybe we should have Kenchan take a closer look at you?" 

I looked at them both, confusion obvious on my face, but I had no time to think, because I was pushed near Shota with a swift move.  
Hikaru blocked me from behind, so I was now in between two Snow Man, and well. . . it didnt hurt

Shota reached past me into Hikarus sweater and took out his phone.  
"Eh!?" I commented, mind still confused as to whats going on.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around my waist, like he had before, only that now Shota joined in as well, nuzzling my neck slightly.   
"I told you, you're just so cute" Hikaru purred.  
"Let us take care of you, hmm?" Shota said, voice sounding a lot darker now.

I dumbly nodded, not sure what exactly they meant, (although I had some ideas), but not really caring when Shota started kissing me abruptly.

Hikaru swiftly raised up my shirt, putting one of his hands inside it, his other holding my hips.  
"We just want to make you feel good, so relax" He said lowely.  
Relaxing, I thought, thats much easier said than done, feeling myself getting more and more aroused.  
I reached out to pull Shota closer, my fingers in his hair, while Hikaru kissed my neck and started exploring my chest and stomach, making me shiver.

Shota moaned softly once I deepend this kiss, then broke it and flipped me around, so I was facing Hikaru.  
He pulled my shirt over my head, roaming his hand over my spine.   
Unable to contain it, a soft whimper found its way past my lips and it encouraged Hikaru to lean down and kiss my chest.  
I always liked Hikarus eyes, I thought, looking down at him in a weird mix of emotions, but it didnt last long before I was forced to shut them when Shota found my nipples and started rubbing them.

Hikaru started working on my jeans, looking up at me questioningly, and I hummed, biting my lip, not able to think enough to form any words now.   
Shota pulled me to sit down on his lap as Hikaru slid off my jeans and underwear, followed by both of their clothing.  
I was now naked, Hikaru crawling closer to me, with Shotas growing buldge obvious against me.

"Please" I begged, unsure what I was exactly begging for. "More".  
Shota sucked on his fingers and lowered them between my legs, circling my entrance lazily.   
Hikaru looked on for a little while before teasingly wrapping his fingers around my hard cock loosly, giving it slow tugs that made me want to explode.

He leaned down, licking the tip, playing with the bit of precum, Shota pushing a finger inside me, soon followed by another.  
I was lightly shaking, voicing out random syllables, and snapping my hips up into Hikarus mouth further.  
He pulled back "Not so fast, give Shota some fun too" He said, looking past me, making contact with Shota, smiling naughtily.

He then pulled me towards him, my back against his chest and my legs stradling him.  
"Do you want me in you?" Hikaru whispered in my ear huskily.  
"Yes. . . Yes!" I murmered first but then awnsered. "Please".

More I couldnt say before Hikaru steadily pushed his way into me, Shota coming over to sit on my lap, his own cock dripping and fingering his own ass.   
"I want to feel your cock too Kenchan" He said almost sweetly, lowering himself unto my cock as Hikaru started a pace.  
I felt like blacking out from pleasure, but the two continued moving their hips in a delicious rhythm, making it hard to breath.

"Feels good?"Hikaru checked and I nodded "So good"   
And it did, my stomach filling itself with a burning feeling as I felt Hikaru pounding inside me, his moaning voice in my one ear, Shota in the othher, and god, Shota is so tight.  
I felt like I was about to lose it, but then Hikaru spilled his cum inside me with a curse, his orgasm having crept up on him, and he pulled out of me reluctantly.

He pushed me to lay on my back, guiding Shota out of my lap and leaning both their heads over my hard erection.  
He started stroking Shotas cock slowely, looking me in the eye, my own cock twitching form lust.  
Shota moaned his name sharply, making hikaru push him down and suck him into his mouth deeply, fingering his hole.  
It didnt take long before he came into his mouth hard, Hikaru leaning up and kissing him to make him taste his own cum.

"Now" he said "be a good boy and let Kenchan cum onto your pretty little face" He said, pushing Shota down to me again, his lips teasingly hovering over the tip as I gasped and squirmed closer.   
He took in the tip obediently, sucking gently, circling his tongue.  
It felt good and Hikaru kept my hips down.   
"Maybe if youre a good boy, he'll even let you drink it up" Hikaru hissed into Shotas ear, pulling on his hair, pushing him deeper unto my cock.

Shota picked up the pace, bobbing his head upside down. hikaru went up to kiss me, slowely, softly, but deep enough, drowning out the noises I made.  
I clasped my fingers into Shotas hair, feeling about to burst, my cock deep inside his mouth.  
Hikaru leaned down, pulling Shota up slightly, and kissing him with the tip of my cock right in between their tongues, his hand stroking my cock firmly, until it became to much and my cum gushed out over their tongues.

"Good boy" Hikaru said, pulling Shota in for another cum-filled kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I havet written anything in literal years, and the first thing I do is a threesome? I might be a bit stupid XD


End file.
